wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
WordGirl
''WordGirl ''is the main character and heroine of her self-titled PBS series. Her secret identity is mild-mannered fifth-grader Becky Botsford, but whenever evil arises, she instantly becomes WordGirl by placing her hand to where her shield would be, and order to save both of them. The crashed spaceship is now the location of their Super-Secret Spaceship Hideout. She was adopted by the Botsfords, Tim and Sally, who at that point had no children of their own (though later they had their own child, TJ) and was given the name "Becky." Captain Huggyface was also found and "adopted" as a pet and given the name "Bob". She grew up in a normal life, though she displayed her keen intelligence at an early age - he was found on the Botsford's doorstep as a baby reading their newspaper. Eventually she took up the identity of WordGirl. She has the entire dictionary memorized and is able to define any given word at a moment's notice. Her superpowers include super-speed, flight, immense strength, invulnerability, super-hearing, and her comprehensive vocabulary. Her trademark insignia consists of a red star superimposed on a golden shield. WordGirl finds it hard to keep her identities separate, often making slips, but thankfully no one notices, and only a few times have people guessed or discovered her secret. Each time, however, she has managed to put them off the truth. (One of the most serious times her secret has been exposed is in the episode "Twobrains forgets", when Two-Brains overheard a conversation between Becky and Bob regarding new WordGirl and Huggy costumes.) Becky did confess to being WordGirl to her father and brother (Although Bob tried to stop her) after feeling that she had hid it from them for too long (in 'Wordgirl Makes a Mistake'), but neither would believe her. Tobey also guessed that Becky was WordGirl due to her possessing the remote to his robots, but she convinced him otherwise by the means of a clever plan between her and Huggy. In the episode 'Bampy Battles Bots' Becky's grandfather Bampy realizes she is really Wordgirl. He reveals it to her at the end of the episode, telling her that her secret was safe with him. She is extremely popular in Fair City, which she protects, and there has been much merchandising and celebrating of the heroine. Huggy is less recognized but is popular enough to, like his partner, have dolls and toys made of him - even his own breakfast cereal. To date, she has received forty-one keys to the city. Becky Botsford As 10½ year old Becky Botsford, she attends Woodview Elementary and has a few friends. Her closest friends include Blueberry Muffin and Todd "Scoops" Ming'' (whom she has a crush on). Akin to her relationship with her as WordGirl, Becky finds a rival in Tobey MacCalister, who tries to outdo her (as well as everyone else) constantly in events such as Field Day or elections. Becky's intelligence is astonishing for a ten-and-a-half year-old girl, but her skills do not go into every field. While she has an excellent vocabulary, is well-read, and enjoys geography, she is a poor artist, cannot dance, and cannot sing. She also is not very good at charades. In season three, her newest rival is Victoria Best, a girl who is "good at everything she does" according to her parents. She's a great fanatic of "Pretty Princess" as well as the ''Princess Triana books, even dressing up as the Pretty Princess for Halloween in "Tobey's Tricks or Treats." She also has a great love for unicorns and has a big collections of them in her room. (One of these, named Angelface, has been broken a number of times throughout the series, much to her anger.) and She almost Reveals Her Idenity in Three Episodes; Vocab bee Two brains forgets and Truth revison and the lexicon way Pictures WG vs. Two-Brains.gif|WG vs. Dr. Two-Brains Just smile!.PNG|WG and Captain Huggyface wordgirl sitting.PNG|WordGirl sitting PBS!.PNG|Becky Botsford WG Promo Art.PNG|Early Promo Art for the twelve-minute episode segments WG and Huggy.PNG|WG and CHF from the theme song Wg wordpower-282x300.jpg|Early art of WordGirl Agent K.C Tanget Lexicoinan Soldier 014.jpg|Becky Geting VERY MAD!|link=Wordgirl/Becky botsford WLNBT With your Host Wordboy and Caption Huggyface 008.jpg|Becky Checking the time|link=Wordgirl/beckybotsford WLNBT With your Host Wordboy and Caption Huggyface 035.jpg|Becky in her Soccer Uniform|link=Wordgirl/Becky Botsford Caption Tarnget aka Wordboy Lexicoian Agent 001.jpg|'Becky's Struggle!' Agent K.C Tanget Lexicoinan Soldier 042.jpg|Becky in her Swimsuit Wordgirls Defeat! HAHAHA 010.jpg|Wordgirl's Scowl|link=Down with word up Wordgirls Revenge 033.jpg|HEREEEE"S wordgirl ! Wordgirls Defeat! HAHAHA 039.jpg|Wordgirl Geting ready For a Fight! Agent K.C Tanget Lexicoinan Soldier 036.jpg|Wordgirl in Bummertime WLNBT With your Host Wordboy and Caption Huggyface 092.jpg|Wordgirl Stares Down at Tobey Wordgirls Revenge! 013.jpg|Wordgirl's Revenge! New Wordgirl! 016.jpg|Wordgirl play WLNBT With your Host Wordboy and Caption Huggyface 003.jpg|Wordgirl Confronts Mr Big Agent K.C Tanget Lexicoinan Soldier 045.jpg|Vocab bee Wordgirl's Secret is Revealed For Now MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 014.jpg|Becky getting Screwed|link=Becky botsford/wordgirl WLNBT With your Host Wordboy and Caption Huggyface 015.jpg|WLNBT World Lexicon News Brodcast Televison|link=Becky/wordgirl Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters